Mi amore
by Rainsshin
Summary: Os sentimentos do Romano pelo Spain.
1. Chapter 1

Se eu pudesse escolher um sentimento por ele, não saberia qual escolher. Porque eu o amo, mas acho ele um grande idiota que queria me trocar pelo meu irmão quando éramos crianças.

Por que todos gostam mais do Veneziano do que de mim? Parece que eu simplesmente fico invisível perto dele, mas o mais difícil de admitir é que o idiota ficou comigo apesar de tudo. De algum jeito fico feliz, mas não quero demonstrar isso para ele.

Acho que vou ajuda-lo com os tomates ... Gosto de ver o sorriso dele quando fala sobre eles ou quando ele acaba dormindo do meu lado.

Não consigo ficar longe dele, sem aquele sorriso idiota ou de sentir o calor do abraço dele, afinal ele foi o único que me amou do jeito que eu sou. _Acabei me apaixonando pelo jeito idiota dele._


	2. Chapter 2

Os raios do sol incomodavam os meus olhos. "Por que raio de motivos fazia tanto calor na casa do Spain?" Pensei colocando a mão na frente de meus olhos. Mas era bom ficar dormindo debaixo da árvore perto da plantação, era o lugar mais calmo daqui mesmo que calmo seja ficar longe dele.

Virei de lado e fiquei puxando um pouco da grama. Não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça o sorriso idiota do Antonio.

- POR QUE ELE TEM QUE SER TÃO RIDÍCULO, CAZZO? - Gritei tão alto que assustei algumas galinhas que estavam perto. – Ele só fica falando asneiras e fica com aquele sorriso no rosto como se não tivesse nada de errado com o mundo.

Acabei ficando sentado mesmo, batendo a palma da mão no chão. "Só de pensar naquele sorriso ou quando ele fica falando 'Te quiero, Lovino' me faz ficar... Corado. Por que eu tenho que ficar assim por ele? Será que estou apaixonado por ele?" Pensei, dando um soco no chão.

- LOVINO, VAMOS LANCHAR! – Escutei a voz do Antonio me chamar.

- Estou indo.

Levantei-me, tentando voltar com a cor normal do meu rosto, e caminhei até a casa com as mãos no bolso. Como esse sol me incomodava... Ao passar pela plantação de tomates, acabei me lembrando da época que eu ficava o ajudando com as frutas... Eram bons tempos... Ficar ao lado dele o dia inteiro...

- Dormiu bem? - Antonio perguntou-me, sorrindo.

- S-Sim.

- Eu fiz jamón serrano*. Vamos indo, Lovino.

Ele segurou o meu ombro e ficou sorrindo. Tirei a mão dele e andei na frente em direção a cozinha. Ele devia parar de ser tão idiota às vezes. Fiquei sentando na cadeira esperando pela comida, já estava começando a ficar com fome. Observei-o colocando o prato de comida na minha frente. O cheiro do jamón serrano é tentador, o cheiro de presunto que entrava pelo meu nariz causando um leve sorriso. Uma das coisas que eu mais sentia falta era esse cheiro.

- Vejo que está animado com a comida. – Antonio sentou-se na minha frente – Faz tempo que você não comia, então pensei que você iria gostar.

-... Grazie, idiota.

O pedaço da comida derretia na minha boca, era como se eu sentisse que poderia ir à lua e voltar apenas com essa comida. Fechei brevemente os olhos e fiquei degustando-a. Ao abrir os olhos, apenas senti que cairia da cadeira, mas antes de sentir o impacto do chão, Antonio havia me abraçado, eu acho, e as maçãs do meu rosto ficavam vermelhas e quentes. Ele sorriu. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa há não ser nele, queria o beijo dele, o toque dele e, principalmente, escutar repetidamente "Te quiero, Lovino".

- IDIOTA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Perdi mais uma oportunidade de retribuir a demonstração de amor.

- Estou te abraçando, Romano.

Tinha que deixar de ser cabeça dura e começar a aceitar que eu estou apaixonado por ele.

- Antonio... Eu quero dizer que... Eu te amo. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele, sentindo-o se afastar.

- Lovino...

- VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU? EU TE AMO, CAZZO! NÃO CONSIGO FICAR LONGE DE VOCÊ OU DESSA CASA! Todo dia penso em alguma desculpa para vê-lo ou apenas para escutar a sua voz. – Virei o rosto de lado, mas sentir Antonio segurá-lo.

- Fico feliz de escutar isso, Lovino. Fazia tempo que eu queria escutar isso de você...

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele, fechando os olhos. Senti a aproximação do rosto dele do meu. Meus lábios estavam juntos aos dele, nossas respirações se misturavam. Envolvi meus braços no pescoço dele, a sua língua se envolvia com a minha. Sentia algo dentro de mim tão bom e tão forte. Sim, eu estava feliz depois de tanto tempo sendo cabeça dura.

- Te quiero, Romano – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Te amo, Spain – Sussurrei no dele.


End file.
